Go, Go, Go
by Kineil D. Wicks
Summary: Because inevitably Ichabod Crane and Molly Thomas will become friends, and what better way to bond than trapping wild animals in tiny balls? Or as Ichabod calls it: saving Washington, DC from the scourge of invisible monsters.


**Ah, the lovely return of** _ **Sleepy Hollow**_ **….To be fair, while I do very much miss Abbie, I do like the dynamic building up with this new group. And the idea of Ichy hanging out with Molly and contrasting dead seriousness with child's play while Diana hovers overhead….**

 **Had my parents read this, and Mom suggested putting this in the crossover section, since I referenced Pokémon pretty heavily in this. And wow, first _Sleepy Hollow/Pokémon_ crossover, and they haven't gotten the new characters into the character select system yet?**

 **Disclaimer: I have not played** _ **Pokémon Go**_ **(although I so very dearly want to at this point) so what we have here is based on about five minutes of research into the Pokémon to be found in DC and what I've seen of the game. But you have to admit, it fits nicely with the whole "Glamour doesn't affect technology" thing. :)**

 **And Jenny is most likely referencing** _ **NCIS**_ ** _, by the way._**

 **Sleepy Hollow © 2013 Alex Kurtzman; Len Wiseman; Roberto Orci; & Phillip Iscove**

 **Pokémon © Game Freak; Nintendo**

Molly was sneaking up on a bush when a very distinct and oddly familiar voice cut through her concentration.

"Miss Thomas!"

She turned to see the gangly form of Ichabod Crane hastening over to her. _Hastening_ being the term used because it matched what he usually said and therefore became a word she associated with him, along with _therefore_. It was like listening to the soldiers on _Pirates of the Caribbean_ —very proper, and she sometimes wondered if there were pirates lurking nearby when she listened to him.

"Hello, Mr. Crane," she greeted, glancing back down at her phone. Still there. "Did Mom send you to pick me up today?"

"Ah, well," Ichabod hemmed, affecting his extra-straight stance with some small rocking and nose-scratching; ah, so Mom was still on the _let's ignore all the weird stuff going on_ kick. "Ah…you…truly should not be out wandering by yourself—it is _very_ dangerous, specifically for a young lady such as yourself."

"But there was a _Pinsir_ ," Molly protested. "They're really rare. I _had_ to catch it."

"I…do not follow. What pincer?"

"Hold on—I think it's still there," she said, aiming the phone. "Yeah! Right there!" She held the phone up higher for Ichabod to see.

She could have laughed at how his face paled, half of one of his old-fashioned oaths dying on the way out.

"Miss Thomas," he said, carefully but firmly putting his hands on her shoulders and steering her back behind him. "Keep your phone trained on the beast—we must be very careful not to exert its wrath. Don't worry, I have experience in this matter—we will get you to your mother and handle this."

"You play _Pokémon Go_?" Molly had to ask; she didn't think Ichabod would be interested in that sort of thing.

"I assure you, this is no game—I have encountered glamour like this before. Rest assured, we will find a way to trap or destroy this beast—"

"I was just about to do that," Molly said, stepping around Ichabod. "Here, watch."

She flicked her finger across the screen, sending a Pokéball bouncing off of the Pinsir and capturing it.

"My word," Ichabod breathed, wide-eyed at the event. "That was brilliant."

"I've been practicing," Molly said, going along with the unspoken request and allowing him to take her phone and look around with it—well, _look around_ wasn't entirely accurate. More like methodically scanning the area for threats through it.

"And the action you performed," Ichabod said cautiously. "That traps the beasts?"

"Yeah. You catch Pokémon and level up and rarer Pokémon appear—"

Ichabod suddenly stiffened. "Miss Thomas, there's another one."

"Yeah—they're all over," Molly said, holding up her hands for her phone. Ichabod lowered it down to her, never wavering from a fixed position of focus. "That one's a Venonat—there's a lot of bugs around here, but you can get different ones in other spots in the city."

"There are _more_ of them," Ichabod said, with the tone of someone sensing impending doom. "How many more?"

"Well, they just updated it, so there's like…three hundred now, I think."

Again, one of those old-fashioned oaths.

"Miss Thomas," he said briskly, handing her phone back to her. "You must catch this one immediately—we have no time to waste. We need to scour the city and catch all these creatures before they can do any damage."

Oh…kay….That was a little intense….

But! She wasn't about to criticize an adult somewhat-family-friend who offered her to take her to different Poké-spots around town.

Besides, she reflected as she flicked a Pokéball at the Venonat, she felt safe with Ichabod around.

* * *

Special Agent Diana Thomas was _not_ happy.

When she arrived at Molly's school to find Molly _not_ there, she managed to hold off on calling in the National Guard long enough to call Ichabod Crane, suspecting that he had something to do with Molly not being there.

Her instinct had been right on the money, seeing as her call went something like this:

 _"I can't talk now, Agent Thomas! We're on our way to the National Mall—keep your phone handy and call the Vault! There's a hostile invasion of monstrous beasts—so far Miss Thomas has been able to capture them, but we need backup at once!"_

Hence why she was speeding towards the National Mall, occasionally cutting a glare at Jenny Mills, who was currently bracing herself with one hand on the ceiling, one hand on the door, and both feet planted firmly on the floor of the van.

"I used to watch this navy-something show with my boyfriend," Jenny said, sounding a little strained. "Tell me, does everyone in DC drive like a maniac, or is it just the federal people?"

"I want to know," Diana hissed. "What part of _keep the freakiness away from my daughter_ you people did _not_ comprehend."

"Hey, if there's some sort of monster invasion, being with Crane is one of the safest places Molly can be," Jenny said, half splaying the hand that was near the dash.

Diana resisted rolling her eyes—she needed them on the road—

"There!" Jenny said suddenly, pointing—and probably regretting it, considering the sharp turn Diana made. She was already out of the car and halfway to Crane and Molly, gun drawn, before Jenny could recover and run after her.

"Crane!" Diana yelled. "What—"

Crane held out a finger, not moving from his position of staring intently over Molly's shoulder. Under other circumstances, the way Crane was bent would almost be comical, free hand half-raised next to Molly's shoulder.

And then he dropped his pointing hand to hover next to his belt, where she was sure a gun might be hidden—maybe he had gotten tired of her comments about the crossbow.

"I have you covered," Crane said evenly to Molly. "Should the beast charge. Steady…."

Molly flicked a finger over her phone before she and Crane made simultaneous motions of victory.

"That is another down," Crane declared, standing and turning to address Diana. "Did you call the Vault? We need a better approach than just hunting these monsters down individually."

"I… _what?"_ Diana asked, lowering her gun and half-shaking her head in absolute consternation.

"Mr. Crane has been helping me catch Pokémon!" Molly said brightly. "We've caught a Scyther and a Clefairy and a Dratini and a _lot_ of Eevee and Pidgey—"

"You—" Diana holstered her gun quickly before she was tempted to shoot Crane. "You—you get all worked up and want me to call the Vault and get them ready for a full-scale monster invasion—for a bunch of _Pokémon!?"_

"These beasts have similar glamour to the Dire Sisters," Crane insisted, pointing off, glancing down at Molly to see if she had found another one. "So far through some method Miss Thomas has been able to neutralize them—"

 _"It's a game! An app on the phone! Millions of people play on it every day!"_ Although Molly might not for a few weeks after this.

Crane, at least, looked a little sheepish when this sank in.

"Ah…well…that wasn't… _fully_ ….And to be fair, I had good reason to believe otherwise…."

Diana turned to Jenny, hoping exasperation was evident in every line of her being as she gestured at Crane.

In response, Jenny shrugged.

"Well, to be fair, he _did_ think his microwave was possessed once."


End file.
